Virtue of the Sword
by Music-of-the-Heart
Summary: A royal kingdom falls victim to an evil organization. With the emperor dead and main heirs out of the way, Japan is in the hands of an evil man. Years later, a peasant and his group of friends appear promising to free the country. But will they suceed?
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first fic I ever made so please, go easy on me. I'm not good as the others writers on this site but I can sure try my best to make the plot interesting.

Pairings: Well, I'll leave that to you guys to figure it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The creator Ichiro Oda owns it. I just own the plot.

* * *

**Virtue of the Sword**

By: Sunara

**Prologue**

The sound of steel on steel rang sharply throughout the fields of Tokyo, Japan as two unidentified warriors battle one on one. Each of the exchanging blows released a gust of violent winds across the terrain.

_" The warrior protects and defends because he realizes the values of others"_

"Sanjuuroku Pondo Ho" the warrior cried out sending a cutting wave towards his enemy. His foe held out his katana and fluidly pierced through the attack. The man let out a strain of curses as the opponent rushed to his to his right and swung his sword diagonally. He prevented himself from being impaled but he lost sight of his opponent.

"_He knows that they are essential to society and, in his gift of service, recognizes and their values…"_

"Shishi Son Son" the warrior suddenly threw himself in attempt to dodge the upcoming attack but the sword successfully hit its target. He held his side in attempt to stop the bleeding. He let out another curse as he slowly attempted to get up but no avail. His opponent let out a disappointed chuckle as he strides toward the fallen form. "Do you believe truly that this is the only way protect people who you care for"

"_Daily involvements in acts such as these are as much a part of training as time spent in the dojo, and indeed should be the reason for that spent training"_

Even though his foe's face was hidden under his straw hat; the warrior was able to sense a wave of guilt upon him. "It's a shame really, that he won't make it time to see this," he whispered solemnly ignoring the warrior's question. He looked behind him towards a grassy hill where two dark figures stared at him anxiously waiting for the final blow to be done.

_"There are two types of men: those who would offer succor and aid…"_

"I'm sorry," his voice trembled in sorrow. The warrior eyes widen as the youth raised his sword above him and gave a painful cry striking his target. A few feet away, several birds fly away in fright crowing loudly as the deed was done.

"_And those who prey upon them"_

* * *

I know the prologue is pretty short but there is still more chapters to come. Please R&R, your reviews gets me inspired to write more chapters.

Thanks Always

Sunara


	2. Family

My main goal in this story is to reach up to 50 chapters. That's right, 50 chapters! I want to make this series pretty long and interesting because I have read so much on Japan's history and it caught my interest.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own One Piece. I only own the plot.

Pairings: So far, there's no pairings yet.

The next chapter is finally up now. Hope you'll like the outcome of the story so far.

**Virtue of the Sword**

By: Sunara

**Family**

"I'm late" a young boy scampered around the populated area within the marketplace in Tokyo, Japan. He bared a bucket of tofu in one had while the other was placed on his straw hat for precaution. Several people let out a strain of insults as he pushed through the crowds apologizing to everyone for his discourteous manner.

Several people inside the store whispered various commentaries about him.

"That boy needs to be taught some manners" one man replied as he watched the boy disappeared within seconds. "Haven't his parents taught him anything about respect"?

"I heard that the child has no family. Some thieves attempted to rob them but they ended up slaughtering them. The poor child," a voice of a middle aged answered solemnly as she took a sip from her tea.

The old man laughed sarcastically "Rumors says that the youngster lives with that bastard child, Akira." Many of the people only responded with whispers. The woman's sympathy suddenly disappeared and it soon evolved into anger. "How can you say such horrible things, they're only children."

The man slowly got up from his seat "Sure, they might look like children but I have heard stories that the most innocent of all things, can be deadly. And if you make an attempt to make friends with those damned children, you will be cursed for eternity"

* * *

In the outskirts of the town, the boy reached an old abandon hut from where he lived. Without hesitation, he went inside pushing the tattered cloth that he considered a door aside. The hut was not one of the best places to live but to him, it was home. The walls of the building appear to be falling apart and the windows were bare allowing the cold air to seep inside making it almost impossible for heat to set in.

He placed the bucket of tofu next to his worn mat and let out a tired yawn. All that exercise left him exhausted.

"Maybe I should get some sleep before Akira comes home" he stretched his arms and legs letting out one last yawn and collapsed on his bed. Without a moment wasted, he positioned his straw hat over his tired features and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Luffy, I'm home" a voice cried out as another boy entered the hut with several scrolls and paintbrushes.

Unlike Luffy, who retained black hair and brown eyes, the traditional characteristic of a typical native, the boy bared the cursed red hair and green eyes many people deemed taboo.

The young man chuckled at the sight of his stepbrother who was snoring peacefully in his bed. His arms legs were sticking out of the dirtied blanket in a weird position with drool dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Luffy, wake up" the sleeping form blinked a few times before his mind jerked from fantasy back to reality.

"Aki-san, I was about to eat the huge meat that the emperor's cook made" Luffy cried out holding his arm out in an exaggerating length.

"Do you always think of food at a time like this" Akira laughed as he settled down placing his belongings next to his bed. "Well, if you have time to dream about food, you have time to help me with dinner, ne? I was able to get some meat from marketplace and with the tofu you bought. We'll be able to make a stew that would be fit for an emperor.

"Yosh" Luffy whooped with excitement "Then what are we waiting for, let's go"

* * *

After dinner, both boys cleared the tables and started to dress for bed. With all of the candles extinguished, Akira crawled to his bed and covered himself.

"Ne Aki-san"

"Hai"

"Do you think there's a place where the dead exist"?

"Hai, why do you ask"?

"I was thinking about you know…Shanks and Makino"

Akira released an exhausted sigh and rose from his bed realizing where this conversation was going to lead to. "Luffy, it wasn't your fault. Mother and father loved you like you were their own and they would do anything to protect you." The red head turned to his brother. "It's just" Luffy's eyes began to watered "I keep having those scary dreams when those people took them away in front of us. Last night, I dreamt that those same people came and took you away. I tried to save you but…"

"Luffy…"

"Aki-san, I don't want to be left alone," Luffy cried as the red head comforted him with soothing words.

"You're not alone, Luffy. I'm here right here and I'll never let anything happen to you. I made that promise to father before he joined mother. And I plan to keep it" his embraced on the boy became tighter.

"Promise"

"I promise"

* * *

"Luffy do you remember when you wanted to know if a place existed for the dead? I wanted to show you something." Akira led the boy outside of the hut.

"Wow! So awesome" the boy mouth was wide open in awe. The moon luminous light shone beautifully before them but what caught Luffy's eyes were the stars. Each star dazzled the night's sky with its light like gorgeous gems. It reminded him of the shiny things in the marketplace except they were better!

"Look at the stars, each and every one of those light are watching over us. These stars represent everyone who has passed into the next world. Luffy, if you ever feel alone. You can always look up for guidance to your ancestors, your family, Shanks and Makino. They will always watch over you"

"Thanks Aki-san" dark haired one gave his older brother a tight hug. "I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

Several miles away from the hut stood a ravishing palace that towered before Tokyo. The building gave an evil aura to many people so there were rare visit to the kingdom. A man clad in black stood in a dark room where a silhouette of a man resided in the shadows.

"Agent 1 what brings you into my throne room without my consent" the man voice let out a low growl of anger. His eyes pierced through the man violently at him. Agent 1 let out a shiver of fear realizing that he had better make the news rash.

"My lord, I found them. The two peasant boys, we've been searching for. They live alone in the outskirts of the city."

"Good, I think it's time we pay those boys a visit" the man smirked evilly rising form his throne. Prepare the some men to go to the town to rid of those rats out of my kingdom. Do not fail me" "Yes sir" Agent 1 bowed swiftly and exiting the room. The hall of the palace was filled with an evil laughter that echoing hauntingly throughout the palace walls.

"Soon my dear boy, all of the pieces shall fall into place and I will rule this country with an iron hand"

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. Hope you like this chapter cause it's going to get better as it goes into deeper into the storyline.

Hopefully next chapter will be a little bit better.

Sunara


	3. Brothers

Hi, chapter 3 is finally up. I had a hard time with this chapter but I finished it! Yay for me! This chapter is dedicated to Spellcaster Hikaru and to Nehszriah. Thanks for reviewing my chapters so far! You guys are great.

I do not own One Piece although I wish I did. But I own the plot and two of the OCs, Akira and Sakura.

* * *

**Virtue of the Sword**

By: Sunara

**Brothers**

"Luffy-kun, can you pass me that scroll next to you" Akira asked setting some charcoals aside to make room for the remaining pieces of art. In order to support Luffy, Akira owned a little business as an artist located on the edge of the marketplace. Sure it wasn't enough to live in luxury but somehow they were able to manage.

Several traders could only glower at the 14 year old as he made progress in his production as a commercial artist. As a few months passed, his skills enhanced, each of his pieces from pottery to paintings were admired as true masterpieces.

After several preparations, they were ready to open for business. Once the stand commenced for trade, several people started to swarm all over to skim at the works. Within the day, several paintings were bought off and eventually all of them were gone.

"Wow Aki-san, everyone bought the whole place" Luffy's eyes widen in surprised staring at the empty tables, which the fine art used to linger.

A small laugh escape from the red head's lips as he gathered all of earnings they have received. There was a long pause as the dark haired boy watched his brother counted the currency.

"Well, how much do we have"

"400 yen! That's enough to buy food for a whole week" Akira beamed with joy. "If we keep saving up we'll be able to repair the hut and get some new clothes"

"Sugoi!" Luffy sprung with joy. "Since we have enough for food. Can we buy a whole supply of meat"

Some things never change. Akira loved Luffy like a real brother but at times, he can be so dense. In no doubt, he wasn't the brightest of the bunch nevertheless that child's personality shined through many. There was never a time when anyone was unhappy. Due to that, Akira considered him to be innocent.

"We can go get some meat but only for tonight. Tomorrow we are going to buy some shoes cause I think your sandals are worn out" Realizing this, Luffy stared at his feet. The sole of the sandals were literally falling apart and the part from which kept it together was missing.

Luffy flushed with embarrassment as Akira let out a laugh. "Come on let's go. The store is going to close in a few minutes if we don't hurry." The raven-haired hand was lead out the door.

* * *

Akira and Luffy entered inside a small hut where many varieties of food were being displayed. Near the counter stood a young woman around her late twenties. Her long black hair was tied back in a bun and her soft features released a warm aura around her. Her mocha brown eyes widen in surprise as she recognized two of her favorite customers.

"Ah Akira-Kun, Luffy-kun, it's been awhile since I have seen both of you" the woman turned to greet them with a gracious smile on her face. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-san" Akira bowed politely " We came here to pick up some food we need for dinner" "Ah, I see" the woman replied "Take your time, I'm not in any rush to close the store" "Arigato Sakura-san" Luffy beamed running towards the food. Akira just shook his head and a small giggle escape from her lips.

"So, Luffy" Sakura began watching him skim over the food "Your birthday is coming up, is that right" "Hai, in a few days" the younger said with a grin. "I can't wait" "Is that so" Sakura smiled giving him a pat on his head. "My, you look so handsome with that straw hat on. It makes you more grown –up." "That's what Aki-san said" Luffy laughed both hands on his hat. "It reminds me of Shanks and Makino a lot" "Ah yes, they were a pair to admire" Sakura said staring out the window watching some people walk by. "Are you sure you guys are okay living alone in that hut" "Hai, there's no need to worry" Akira covered up her worries with a smirk. "I highly doubt anyone will trespass in our home because of the rumors about us"

Sakura's eyes sadden heeding the boy's hurtful words. "Those people have no idea how wonderful you guys are Akira." His head bowed in guilt. "Gomen-nasai, it's just-" "There's no reason to apologize" she knelt in his view and her arms rested on his shoulders. "You never did anything wrong." Luffy stood there with a solemn look traced on his face.

Ever since he can remember Akira and him always were mocked by many of the natives. Fingers would be pointed at their directions followed by huge laughter that can be heard for miles. Soon their taunts turned into physical abuse. People would hurl stones at them yelling horrible names. One time, a group of men surround him and attempted to pound him but Akira came to his rescue and took all of the blows for his sake.

There were times when they would starve but that never mattered. They were together and that's what always counted.

Some nights, he would hear his older brother weep in agony for his dead parents. Cause Shanks and Makino were his only family. It was hard to lose people you love at such a young age. It tore the young boy apart. Akira was always there to cover him when he needed him. He wanted to make him feel special….._but how_?

"Luffy, Luffy are you okay" the boy snapped back from his thoughts and saw the red head in front of him with a confused look. His arms were on either side of him shaking him from his state.

"Mm, I'm fine. Just thinking" Luffy gave him a goofy grin.

"Thinking of food" the red head laughed slapping the younger on the back.

"Yeah, you can say that"

* * *

A few minutes later, they waved their good-byes to Sakura and headed home. "I still don't know why we have to eat vegetables" Luffy stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Come on, it's good for you" Akira replied in a motherly tone. "It helps you to be big and strong" "Then why is it so yucky"

"Luffy, you're 12. Stop acting like a 2 year old. If you want to become a man then for starters you need to eat healthy."

"But meat is healthy too"

"You're hopeless sometimes" Akira sighed in defeat. "Fine, the next time you get attacked by one of Sakura evil pinch attacks, don't run to me"

The boy let out a shiver. It's worse enough when she smothered him with plenty of hugs but her pinches on the cheeks…..that would make any man cry. Luffy cringed at the thought.

Then again…vegetables might not be that bad..

* * *

Luffy stared at his dinner horror-struck. He recognized the meat and rice but what the hell was with them?! Surly this clump of green mush was not part of dinner! The smell caused him to gagged. If it smelled horrible then it was not considered food to Luffy.

"Come on Luffy at least try some" Akira said eating some of the vegetables. "Eww, no" Luffy cried out pushing his plate away from him. There was no way he was going to eat that pile of mush that his brother called food.

"Why not"

"Look at it"

"Aw, come on!"

"No, I don't want to!"

"Luffy!"

The younger tried to run but Akira held him in a headlock. Luffy stared in horror as Akira smirked 'evilly'. The vegetables were inches from his face and just when all was going well. The boy kicked the plate from the red head's hand and was sent flying in the air. Seconds later, the plate landed on Akira's head with a '_SPLAT_'.

A long pause filled the air for a few moments when it was interrupted by a fit of giggles from Luffy. Akira stared at him with an evil glare but it disappeared when he busted out in laughter too. It was quite funny when you think about it.

"So that means that I don't have to eat it"

"Hahaha, no"

"Awww"

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter but there is plenty more to come.

Please read and review cause you guys give me the inspiration..

Thanks always,

Sunara


End file.
